The Loud House (2002 TV series)
The Loud House is an American adult animated sitcom created by animator and comic illustrator Chris Savino for Cartoon Network's late-night programming block Adult Swim. The series revolves around the chaotic everyday life of the 11 Loud siblings, led by teenage older brothers bossy Loki and idiotic Lenny. It is set in a fictional town in Michigan called Royal Woods which is based on Chris Savino's hometown of Royal Oak. The series was pitched to Cartoon Network in 1999 as part of their then-recently created block Adult Swim. Cartoon Network greenlit the series for production in 2000 after the pilot was completed for Adult Swim. The series was originally supposed to air in 2001 as one of the block's debut shows but the show was held back until 2002 due to behind-the-scenes issues with Cartoon Network. Episodes are produced at Cartoon Network Studios and Williams Street and animated by the Canadian studio Jam Filled Entertainment. The series is based on Savino's own childhood growing up in a large family, and its animation is largely influenced by newspaper comic strips. Adult Swim officially premiered The Loud House on June 1, 2002 as part of their New Summer Lineup Block. The Loud House garnered good ratings and reviews from audiences and critics alike''. In May 2006, the show's main characters were featured on the front cover of Variety as an example of cultural and ethnic diversity impacting television programs. Ever since, ''The Loud House is currently the long-running Adult Swim original series. The series is rated TV-14-LSV for mild violence, some blood, few character deaths, use of profanity and sexual elements while the uncensored version is rated TV-MA, with TV-PG episodes being rated TV-14. Plot Characters Main *'Loki Loud' (voiced by Seth Green) - *'Lenny Loud' (voiced by Sean Astin) - *'Luke Loud' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - *'Lamar Loud' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - *'Lynn Loud Jr.' (voiced by Adam Devine) - *'Lindsay "Linka" Loud' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - *'Lucas "Lars" Loud' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - *'Lola Loud' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - *'Logan Loud '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - *'Louis Loud' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - *'Leon Loud' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Recurring *'Claire McBride' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - *'Lynn Loud Sr.' (voiced by Brian Stepanek) - *'Rita Loud' (voiced by Jill Talley) - *'Bebe Santiago' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - *'Ronald "Ronnie" Santiago' (voiced by Pamela Segall Adlon) - Episodes See List Of The Loud House (2002 TV Series) Episodes Production (reserved for SuperCartoonBrony2000) Savino's firing On October 17, 2017, Cartoon Brew reported that Chris Savino was suspended from the studio due to allegations of sexual harassment, the report noting that rumors of Savino's behavior have existed for "at least a decade". On October 19, a Adult Swim spokesperson confirmed that Savino had been fired from the studio and that the series will continue production without him. Six days later on October 23, Savino spoke for the first time since his firing saying he said he was "deeply sorry" for his actions. Alongside the announcement of the series being greenlit for a 13rd season, it was revealed that story editor Mike Rubiner had now been named executive producer and showrunner. On January 1, 2018, Adult Swim confirmed Savino would still working in the series, but in a smaller advisory role in which he will reviewing each episode and offering suggestions to Rubiner and the rest of the show's production crew. Gallery Characters tlh_au_by_locopoton1-dc4fyh1.png|The main characters of the show (left to right): Loki, Lenny, Luke, Lamar, Lynn Jr., Linka, Lars, Logan, Lola, Louis and Leon. Loki Loud.png|Loki Loud Lenny Loud.png|Lenny Loud Luke Loud.png|Luke Loud Lamar Loud.png|Lamar Loud Lynn Loud Jr..png|Lynn Loud Jr. Linka Loud.png|Linka Loud Lars Loud.png|Lars Loud Logan Loud.png|Logan Loud Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud Louis Loud.png|Louis Loud Leon Loud.png|Leon Loud Claire McBride.png|Claire McBride (in her Season 3 design) Ronnie Santiago.png|Ronnie Santiago (in his Season 3 design) Bebe Santiago.png|Bebe Santiago Screenshots Welcome to the Loud House.png|A screenshot of the very first episode from a Adult Swim airing on June 1, 2002. Linka falls in love with Ron after Lamar's pranking (Adult Swim airing from July 2002).png|A screenshot of the eighth episode from a Adult Swim airing on July 19, 2002. Horror movies scene.png|A screenshot of a Season 2 episode from a Adult Swim airing on November 12, 2002. Lars' room.png|A screenshot of a Season 2 episode from a Adult Swim airing on March 15, 2003. The Curse of Lexx Loud.png|A screenshot of a Season 4 episode from a Adult Swim airing on June 30, 2004. Luke and Lynn picking their noses with toes (Adult Swim airing from March 2005).png|A screenshot of a Season 4 episode from a Adult Swim airing on March 22, 2005. Linka sleeping (Adult Swim airing from August 2005).png|A screenshot of a Season 5 episode from a Adult Swim airing on August 31, 2005. Critical reception The Loud House has received positive reviews, specifically for its animation, voice acting, characterization, and its off-color humor. Emily Ashby of Common Sense Media praised the show's voice cast and thematic messages, writing that "Adults and teenages will come to The Loud House for the laughs, but they'll return for the ensemble cast and the surprisingly heartwarming themes that dominate every story." Kevin Johnson of The A.V. Club gave the show a B+, noting that "the characters are defined by their traits, but never judged for them." Other Media *The Loud House: The Complete First Season (DVD) *The Loud House: The Complete Second Season (DVD) *The Loud House: The Complete Season 3 (DVD) *The Loud House: The Complete Season 4 (DVD) *''The Loud House Movie'' (2005 film) *The Loud House: The Complete Fifth and Sixth Season (DVD) *The Loud House: Season 7 (DVD) *The Loud House: Season 8-10 (DVD) Category:Alternate Reality Category:Adult animation Category:Adult Swim Category:Adult shows Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Animated sitcoms Category:American animated television series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Williams Street Category:Jam Filled Entertainment Category:2002 Category:The Loud House Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:Sitcom Category:TV Series Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Flash television shows